Innocent Eyes
by Edel Garden
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi paired with characters from a different anime, manga, and/or game series.  One-shot xovers
1. Asakura Yoh

**Well I mean we all love Tsuna right? So I got this idea from reading Toony Twilight's fanfiction **Spring Love**which has Haru-chan paired with boys from different series...so I thought why not try for Tsuna! So first one up...lets see how it goes? I hope this goes well...after all it is my first try! **

**Sawada Tsunayoshi x guys/girls from different anime, games, manga**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Sawada Tsunayoshi x Asakura Yoh)<em>**

Now Tsuna was used to a lot of things from spartan devil baby hit-man tutors, to a woman who's cooking could kill the blob that ate Brooklyn, and so much more but never...in his life has he seen a boy his age that was as odd as Asakura Yoh! That was saying a lot too since his friends were all crazy but in general really great. Out of date music player, open shirt, wooden sandals, uniform from old school...it was a bit to much! Even Hibari couldn't do anything about this student!

While Tsuna was lost in thought the young male he was thinking of had just woken up from his nap due to feeling an intense stare. It was that Sawada boy who had that interesting aura about him and group of friends. Resting his head upon his folded arms, Yoh gazed over at his seat mate. Unruly spiky brown hair, warm light brown—or is it caramel—eye were a bit glazed over in thought...aw he chewed on his bottom lip—whoa. Sitting up lazily Yoh gave a small laugh, "Hah, hah! Tsuna is something wrong?" now Yoh wasn't into formalities so he might have caused a bit of an awkward moment maybe.

"H-Hie!" Tsuna snapped out of it his eyes a bit wide as he almost fell from his seat. Staring wide eyed at Yoh he opened and closed his mouth unsure of how to respond. It seemed Yoh was very easy going just like Yamamoto though...why was there a memorial tablet on Yoh's desk now? "Y-Yoh-san...isn't that..."

"Huh? Oh this is my friend Amidamaru!"

"A-Amidamaru?"

Yoh was a bit amused at the reaction Tsuna was giving one of wonder if not nervous. Fingering the memorial tablet he gave a small nod, "Yup. Amidamaru is my friend and partner." he knew his tone was happy and laid back but from the look he was getting from Tsuna he knew the reaction to him being a shaman might be hilarious.

Tsuna tilted his head for a moment and gave a small smile. It seemed that Yoh was actually a good guy. Unlike others he never treated Tsuna any different from another person and was just as nice as his friends...though friend and partner—wait...partner? Did he mean like that? Tsuna turned a bit red, then paled, then began to hold his head thoughts running a marathon.

"Yoh-donno! Tsunayoshi-donno seems to be sick!"

"Eh? I'm not sick—HIIIIIE!" Tsuna really fell from his chair this time as he stared in shock at the floating samurai ghost next to Yoh. Pointing shakily he tried to speak only for a squeak to be let out as he griped his head in alarm. That was a ghost. A samurai ghost. Said ghost from history books was next to Yoh. WHAT THE HELL?

"Hah, hah! Tsuna! I'm a shaman..." Yoh glanced at Tsuna and then Amidamaru. Tsuna could see ghosts...so he was a real good guy then! Moving from his chair and squatting down in front of Tsuna his hands on his own knees he gave a cheerful eye smile, "Cool, huh?"

Tsuna stared at Yoh and then noticed the scars on his arms, torso and whatever part of his body was visible and then recalled what Reborn had once told him...so shamans were real? Eyes darting to Amidamaru and then Yoh, Tsuna gave a nervously shy smile, "W-well...yeah it is it can't be as dangerous as—eh? Yoh-san?"

Yoh was now ruffling Tsuna's hair, "Hey since you think it's cool wanna go on a date with me?"

Tsuna's jaw had slackened, "H-Hie?" that was a bit startling. Really startling!

"I won't take no for an answer! Lets go!"

"H-hiiiie! Yoh-san!"

"Hah, hah my treat! Lunch, arcade, then star gazing at the Namimori shrine!"

As Tsuna was dragged along he gazed at Yoh's back a bit bemused as he also heard the shouts of his friends behind him. This was...interesting and Reborn wasn't interfering so maybe just maybe...Yoh could be his link to being normal again—well as normal as it can get now that he knows he can see ghosts! Giving in Tsuna just gave a small light laugh under his breath...for better or worse the people that barge his way into his life sure are interesting—wait...he just agreed to date Yoh? Oh jeez...

* * *

><p><em>"My name's Asakura Yoh! I hope we can get along desk buddy!"<em>

_"E-eh? S-Sawada Tsunayoshi..."_

_"Eeeh? Tsuna it is!"_

_"H-Hie!"_

_"Hah, hah! We will be great buds! Let me join you for lunch!"_

* * *

><p><strong>So like I said I was inspired by Toony Twilight her fanfictions are amazing...I hope I did justice for my first fanfiction! Um...so yeah...please tell me what you think? My first language is tagalog so I'm still bad with english even if I live in the US xD my family speaks it and Itallian mostly at home so I get all F.O.B (Fresh off the boat) as my friends call it! <strong>

**Though not sure who should be the next one...anyone want to throw in who they think?**


	2. Yamanaka Ino

**We all love little Tsuna and his innocent eyes that turn calm and collected...and display well everything he feels so openly. So here I go trying my hand at a chapter two! I want to thank the following readers for being the first ones to review for me! **

_YamanakaUsagi, Kurosaki Mafuya, LinaLina, and TakeshiYamamoto2980! Thank you! If I could I'd make you guys cookies in the shape of Mukuro's head. I got weird cookie cut outs from Little Tokyo 8D_

**Sawada Tsunayoshi x guys/girls from different anime, games, manga**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Sawada Tsunayoshi x Yamanaka Ino)<strong>_

Yamanaka Ino gave a soft growl as she watched the new part-timer her mother hired destroy another flower arrangement she made. To her this was getting ridiculous! Sure he was two years older at fourteen but really the only guy she knew as annoying as this was her classmate Naruto. Pinching the bridge of her nose she walked right up to her so called senpai, hands on her hips, gray blue eyes stern and... "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Promptly scared the shit out of the poor boy.

**CRASH!**

Tsunayoshi also known as Tsuna or Dame-Tsuna, stared wide-eyed at the small if not confident kohai—er senpai—Ino. She looked so mad it scared him! Nervously he began to try to answer, "I-Ino-san! S-sorry! I-it's just you kept s-staring at me and...!" as Tsuna rambled he didn't notice once that the blonde haired girl was slowly shaking.

Ino tried her best not to laugh. She really did. This guy was actually pretty cute...well she has been told her stare makes people nervous. Bending down and finally letting out a small giggle she tried to calm him, "Yeah sorry...I was just thinking its weird that you would work here—oh its almost white day that's why right?" bingo. Ino knew it from how his face became so red and how he began to spazz once more.

"H-Hie! N-no! I mean I got some this year but—that—Ino-san don't laugh!" Tsuna whined softly as he watched the younger girl chuckle at him. Pouting a bit Tsuna gave a sigh only to have his head snap up at the hiss from Ino. What...? Blood? Gaze drifting Tsuna saw she had nicked herself, "Ino-san!"

"I'm fine. Happens a lot don't worry." Ino gave a reassuring smile only to be taken aback as Tsuna literally tugged her to the sink, "Huh?"

"Ino-san please rinse it off...I'll get the bandages." rummaging around under the main counter he found the first aid kit. Pulling it out he smiled, standing he was still smiling until he smacked his head up against the underneath of the counter, "Guh...!"

Ino turned swiftly to see Tsuna nursing his head and let out a small snort, "Nice Tsuna-san." it was kinda cute how he tried to help only to get hurt himself. It was like watching a puppy try and catch a ball or run outside but bang into the glass door.

Giving a small sigh Tsuna began to dab at Ino's injured finger which...as he looked now was actually her whole hand! How could she be so calm! Taking a peek at her before he glanced back down he gently began to dry her hand of water and the blood, "I'm not very good at this..." he knew that she would already know everyone did but... "I'll try my best if you don't like it someone else can do a better job."

This kid had some serious confidence issues it seemed. Gazing at his face as he tried to patch her up Ino felt a small smile come onto her face. Maybe these types of guys were actually good...her mom did say try dating outside her type...and this senpai was waaaaay off her meter of yummy type of guy.

"T-There!"

Glancing at her hand Ino stared blankly. It looked like a boxing glove or something! Glancing at his nervous face she gave a small smile, her eyebrow twitching as she held back her annoyance, "Thank you, Tsuna-san." the sudden smile filled with warmth she received made her go still in surprise. It was...just...wow.

"That's good!" Tsuna let out a relieved sigh, the smile still on his face only to be replaced with a bit of confusion, "Ino-san?"

"I decided what I want for my white day gift. I did give you chocolate since you worked here!"

"E-eh?"

"Date me!"

"Hie?"

"Tsunayoshi-senpai date me!"

Tsuna gaped at the girl in front of him. Her sitting position held determination and confidence but her eyes held a bit of nervousness. This girl sure was something but even he could be sly...he wouldn't tell her yet that he began working here just because he wanted to get to know her after all...he was dame-Tsuna and wouldn't have the courage to do so otherwise.

"..." Ino stared nervously at Tsuna. He was silent an it was nerve wracking what would she do if—what was soft and on her cheek? Slowly turning red she realized what it was...he kissed her cheek!

"Alright Ino-chan." Tsuna gave a smile towards her. She was cute when startled...though now she looked scary as hell!

"Tsuna!" since he called her chan she will just call him Tsuna but no one gets her by surprise! Diving at him they both went crashing to the ground in front of new customers her strandling his waist as she glanced up a smirk on her light pink lip glossed lips, "Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop!"

"J-Judaime?"

"Hah, hah! Tsuna is she your girlfriend?"

"H-Hiiiiie! Gokudera-kun! Y-Yamamoto-kun!"

Getting off Tsuna, Ino watched satisfied as Tsuna's two friends began to pester him only to notice a baby in a suit and fedora suddenly there staring at her. Staring right back she than knew something was off...oh well. Wrapping her arms around Tsuna's—with difficulty mind you—she gave Gokudera and Yamamoto a smirk, "Tsuna is my boyfriend! Deal with it or deal with my fist!"

"I-Ino-chan!" Tsuna gave a small cry as Ino said that mostly in embarrassment and slight horror since he knew what she could do! Maybe he should warn the others...he might be the next Vongola head and they may be his guardians but Ino was one hell of a scary girl when provoked or angered!

"...Your face shows you are thinking I'm violent..."

"H-Hie! I'm sorry Ino-chan!"

* * *

><p><em>"You are the head of a mafia family?"<em>

_"I-Ino don't look so angry..."_

_"Angry? No I'm not angry...THIS IS GREAT! I can rub this in forehead girl's face!"_

_"...What?"_

_"Tsuna~ I love you!"  
>"...Honestly Ino...you are sixteen now."<em>

_"You are eighteen and hide you are mafia boss from me for how long?"_

_"Ino...p-put down the vase-HIIIIE!"_

_"LET ME HAVE MY MOMENT!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope this was okay...I think it was but thats just me. I'm wondering if I kept Ino in character it was a bit hard...though yeah Tsuna is pretty cute so Ino would go for him right? ...I guess not so this is crack? xD<strong>

**Well please review and read-wait read and review! Tell me what I did wrong if there is something.**


	3. Ishiyama Yumi

**Okay then time to try a third part for this! Thanks to Secret Fangirl and Kurosaki Mafuyu for reviewing chapter two! ^^**

**Now Tsuna gets more adorable as time goes right but...I noticed his hair turns all Sora like in the manga...Kinda...funk-eh xD.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Sawada Tsunayoshi x Ishiyama Yumi)<strong>

Ishiyama Yumi was visiting Japan for her mother's best friend's birthday. It made her worry with what was going on back at Kadic with Xana and Lyoko but it was nothing compared to the chaos that was her old child-hood friend Sawada Tsunayoshi's life. How did Nana-san think this as normal she would never know than again...she was one to talk.

"H-Hie! Yumi-chan!" Tsuna cried out in shock as he saw his old friend there, staring at him with a hand on her hip, eyebrow raised and her stance clearly asking what the heck is going on here. So now as he racked his brain on what to do it was ruined...when he was promptly kicked in the head by his devil spartan tutor Reborn, "Guh!"

"Ciaossu." Reborn gazed up at the girl with a bit of a calculating look. There was something special about her...there was. She seemed responsible, authoritative, strong, athletic, with just the right amount of female jealousy for the boy she would like. This would be very good, "Join Tsuna's family." with that he wandered over, "Ciao, ciao."

Yumi just stared after the strange Fedora hat wearing baby before looking down at the totally knocked out Tsuna and couldn't help but wonder...what the hell had just happened? Well it wouldn't be that weird anymore she hoped. Picking him up she began to drag him bac to the house unaware of just how hectic her already complicated life will be.

* * *

><p><em>"Tsuna!"<em>

_"Yumi-chan? W-what is it?"_

_"...I'm back now and done with what...I had to do. I'm joining your family."_

_"H-Hie?" _

_"You heard me. After all from our letters it seems you need help."_

_"...H-hah, hah..."_

* * *

><p><strong>O.M.G. I failed at this one. I tried to think of something but...its all I could do. This is what I get for waking up way to early and trying to write! But I did try my best. Yumi is from a French animation known as <strong>Code Lyoko**I really loved it and still do. Its on my Iphone 8D! Well R&R?...I was thinking of doing Edward Elric for this chapter but...angry Ed makes bad morning headache!**


	4. Author's Corner

**Authors Corner**

Well I will continue this little fanfiction of one-shots known as "Innocent Eyes" when I can. Right now my mind has drifted to **Code Lyoko **for some odd reason. Don't ask why because even I don't know why but I suppose it is because I liked it during my junior high days and now…I'm re-watching. Don't worry if you read this, have reviewed, liked, alerted, ghosted then I'll update within a week or two…or three. Hah, hah.

By the way if you have someone you want **Sawada Tsunayoshi **with leave a request in a review with; Character, setting, Relationship Status.

Well till I update! Take care! Be on a pc in a well light room—I should take my own advice hah, hah.


End file.
